The present invention relates to an access device, and in particular, to an access device for providing access between a substrate surface and an elevated surface, and which is movable between an access position and a storage position.
The device has a pair of ladder members, which, in the access position, extend generally outwardly and downwardly from the elevated surface. In the storage position, the ladder members are retracted in a substantially vertically disposed manner adjacent a mounting, with one of the ladder members being substantially inverted relative to the first ladder member.